Navidad en familia
by Ladyofimagination98
Summary: Lo mas importante de la navidad es pasarla con las personas que queremos y nos quieren. Un one shot de Candy y Terry como regalo para todas por esta navidad, espero y les guste. . ESTÁ ABSOLUTA Y TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR SIN AUTORIZACION EN REDES SOCIALES; MEDIOS AUDIOVISUALES Y OTRAS PAGINAS


_Lectoras hermosas, les deseo a todas una feliz y hermosa navidad en compañia de los suyos, que el niño Jesús nazca en sus corazones, asimismo espero tengan un buen y prospero año nuevo 2018._

 _Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, one shot unicamente para entretener y conmemorar la navidad. Ojala sea de su agrado._

* * *

 ** _Navidad en familia._**

La navidad para los niños es sinonimo de alegria y los pequeños Anthony y Kimberly no son la excepcion, la mañana del 24 de diciembre los chiquitos salieron corriendo de sus respectivas recamaras con direccion a la habitacion de sus amorosos padres

-¡Feliz navidad! -Gritaron los mellizos al unisono mientras saltaban en simultaneo sobre la cama matrimonial provocando que Candy y Terry despertaran.

-Pero miren a quienes tenemos acá -Terry fue el primero en despertar, rodeó entre sus brazos a sus engreidos y depositó un beso sobre las frentecitas de cada uno-Son los duendes del taller de Santa.

-Asi es y vinieron a visitarnos. -Para Candy sus dos hijos eran su mayor tesoro, los adoraba y como no hacerlo si gracias a ellos su sueño de tener una familia propia se hizo realidad. -Feliz navidad mis amores. -Los abrazó.

Despues de ese cuadro tan emotivo la familia bajó al comedor para desayunar, mientras tomaban sus alimentos platicaron sobre los planes para ese dia, irian al Hogar de Pony como todos los años desde que los niños nacieron y ese año no seria la excepcion.

\- Jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh. -Era el alegre canturreo de los niños quienes se deslizaban por trineo junto con los hermanos Grandchester por la colina del hogar. Mientras tanto en la casa, Annie y Archie dejaban dulces en los calcetines navideños de los niños, Terry, Albert y un grupo de chicos decoraban el arbol de navidad, Candy, la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria se encargaban de la cena y Stear en compañia de Patty, Eleanor Baker y el duque de Grandchester fueron a comprar regalos para todos.

Dos horas antes de la navidad, Terry, Albert y el duque de Grandchester tuvieron una pequeña discusion que afortunadamente no pasó a mayores, el motivo fue simple y hasta insignificante: Decidir quien de los tres seria Santa, ese año le tocó a Terry, quien al principio aceptó ponerse en la piel del viejito bonachón solo por sus hijos, no le fue del todo mal por que a los niños les encantaron sus regalos y tambien adoraron como el actor interpretaba al viejito pascuero tanto que en vez de decirle Terry o Señor Grandchester le llamaban Santa Grandchester.

Llegó la media noche y todos, ya sean niños o adultos se abrazaron, despues se dio inicio a la cena navideña -obviamente se bendijeron los alimentos antes - y finalmente todos se reunieron al pie del arbol a cantar villancicos. Tiempo despues, todos disfrutaban de sus regalos menos una persona: Candy, quien esperaba a su esposo debajo del marco de una puerta en cuyo marco se encontraba colgada una rama de muerdago.

-No me olvidé de tu regalo, pecosa. -dijo Terry al notar debajo de que estaba parada su esposa, conocia de sobra la tradicion de besar a una persona bajo el muerdago. Tomó la pequeña cintura de Candy y depositó gustoso un beso en sus labios, Candy rodeo el cuello de su marido con sus manos siguiendo la intensidad del beso.

Cuando los rebeldes y cariñosos esposos dejaron de besarse...

-¿Le gustó el regalo que le di, señora Grandchester? -preguntó Terry con su tipica sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy.

-La verdad no me gustó. -contestó la pecas en son de broma, el castaño se dio cuenta -Me fascinó. -Terry se puso detras de su esposa con intenciones de abrazarla de la cintura y sentir su dulce aroma.-Feliz navidad señora pecas.

-Feliz navidad mi mocoso engreido.

Aquella noche de navidad daba igual si alguna persona pertenecia a algun estatus social alto o si habian o no regalos, pues lo más importante en estas fechas es estar juntos con las personas que queremos y nos quieren, la intencion es pasar una.. ** _Navidad en familia._**

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _(VEN A CANTAR - LOS TORIBIANITOS)_**

Otro año que queda atrás  
mil momentos que recordar  
otro año mis sueños mas  
hechos realidad

Los problemas vienen y van  
al final todo sigue igual  
no hay montañas que puedan más  
que la voluntad

 ** _Navidad Feliz Navidad_**  
 ** _vuelve a casa, vuelve al hogar_**  
 ** _Navidad dulce Navidad_**  
 ** _en calor de hogar_**

ven a cantar  
ven a cantar  
que ya llego la navidad  
ven a cantar  
ven a cantar  
que ya esta aqui la navidad

Gira el mundo gira el reloj  
gira el viento la mar y el sol  
dale vuelta a tu corazón  
y llenalo de amor

Navidad feliz Navidad  
vuelve a casa vuelve al hogar  
Navidad dulce Navidad  
el calor de hogar

ven a cantar  
ven a cantar  
que ya llego la navidad  
ven a cantar  
ven a cantar  
que ya esta aqui la navidad

* * *

Y este es mi pequeño regalo de navidad para ustedes, queridas lectoras. Espero y hayan pasado una linda nochebuena con cada uno de los suyos. Que este 2018 que viene sea un excelente año para todas. Un beso y nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
